Traffic engineering is a method of optimizing a performance of a network by dynamically analyzing, predicting, and regulating behavior of data transmitted over the network. Techniques of traffic engineering can be applied to different types of networks, such as a packet optical network, a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), a cellular telephone network, the Internet, and/or the like.
Egress peer engineering (EPE) is a type of traffic engineering that directs traffic demands exiting a network to a peer operator network in a most cost effective way. Various factors affect the effectiveness and cost of an egress peer engineering traffic plan, such as a cost of transporting traffic demands across the network, a load on egress peer links, a cost of using egress peer links, a cost to the peer operator network to forward traffic to a destination, and/or the like.